The Crow: Seek All Those Who Kill
by Maladroit
Summary: {chpt. 8} a boy was killed at the age of 17, his soul is brought back through the crow now he must find his killer, chpt. 8 he meets old buddy or two (not mauvais) celena/oc plz R&R!!!!
1. Note

Note:  
  
I'm sorry to say that I am putting a stop to this story. I no longer have the time or inspiration to keep it going. The same goes for my sad attempt at a Christmas story. I might try to write some more Escaflowne stories some time around, but certainly not any time soon. I'm sorry if you were enjoying this and I'm happy for those who weren't and thought it sucked, other then that thanks for all of your reviews. 


	2. The Awakening

Chapter 2: The Awakening  
  
My brother's funeral, and mine, was short and peaceful. The whole town showed up, as they did every time someone died in Fannellia. We were considered a large family, not even large more like small. No one really cried . well for me, most likely my brother. I was more like an outsider, just another face in the crowd who happened to take responsibility for his brother's actions.  
  
It happened to rain as well. The first rain storm since Fannellia was back on its feet, how wonderful. Basically, everyone was already in an upsetting mood. Most of my brother's friends cried and some old ladies as well. They kept saying "that young man, he had such a bright future ahead of him". Sure I did.  
  
Celena was there as well. She cried too, but that was just her nature. She cried when a bird died because it hit a window. In other words, she cried for it because of its own stupidity.  
  
Anyways, my funeral was short and simple. A Preist said a few words and everyone sort of left. Celena did lay flowers on my grave though. I remember her saying these words:  
  
"I'm sorry we couldn't have been better friends."  
  
And with that, she had left. Once everyone was gone, a crow landed on my tombstone. It sat there for hours, not letting anything go near it. When someone ocasionally came up to lay flowers on my grave . it would chase he or she off. This crow was my savior . you have no idea.  
  
Later that night, it finally happened. As the moon was as clear as ever . it meant it was time. I remember feeling as though someone was ripping through my throat as I awoke with a start. I opened my eyes to look at my surroundings. I could feel the hard wood underneath me as small splinters dug into my back. But it didn't hurt as much as something like that normall would.  
  
I sat up, hitting my head of course. I knew what I had to do; it was almost as everything had been explained to me before hand. First task . getting out of my "bed" as you would like to say it. I smashed the top of the small case with my fist, breaking it into oblivion, however letting loads of dirt come in and fill up the small box with dirt, making it harder to get out.  
  
As I looked up to see how much of a struggle this would be, I realized I was only barried about two feet underground. It was going to be easy to get through. I dug through the dirt, knowing that I still needed air to breathe.  
  
It took atleast two minutes for me to reach the top. Once I had one half of myself out of the grave, I had to stop and look around. Nothing had changed at all . well I had only been dead for about a week. It took them a while for them to find my body. That jackass - of course - hid me. And then those losers up at the castle didn't bother to look for me until they realized their horses weren't getting groomed.  
  
I pulled myself out of my grave; I couldn't help but look at my tombstone. It had my last name . however my first name was not mentioned. My family name by the way is Corvis. I was called Corvis anyways, that's what my friends and my brother would call me. Only when I was in trouble, my father would call me by my full name. But that had atleast been five years ago. He died when I was twelve.  
  
After looking over my grave and seeing I was burried next to my family, I decided to walk around and find some new clothes if possible. However, as I started walking, I couldn't help but notice that a crow was following me. It had something gold in its mouth, which was quite large. Almost like a pendant.  
  
As I walked down the pathway through the forest that led towards the small city, the crow kept following me. Before I knew it, it flew past my head dropping the pendant infront of me as it settled onto a branch close to me. I looked at the crow as it watched me. It wanted me to pick up the pendant. And I did so. This pendant was a bright gold, as though it had just been made. The one thing that caught my attention was that the "pendant" part of it was a mirror. Looking at the crow, I put it around my neck knowing that it was obviously something important. I whistled for the crow to come to me as I held out my arm. And surprisingly it came. We were to head to the city, as I had to create my new identity.  
  
***  
  
I had never seen this side of Fannellia . it was almost as if hell's children came out that night. Whores and little boys going around causing nothing but trouble. I started to wonder if I was in the right city, but I reconized that castle. The crow had climbed onto my shoulder by the time we reached the shops. I noticed I was quite dirty . then again, who wasn't dirty after climbing out of their own grave?  
  
I stepped into one of the shops that were full of clothing that nobody really cared for. They were clothes most people would consider normal. Nobody in Fannellia wanted to be normal. That was for sure. While looking around, the owner kept his eyes on me. I figured it was because of the crow . because I had never been to this side of the town before. However, when I stopped and looked into a mirror I noticed something different about me.  
  
There was some sort of a black "make-up" all around my eyes. It had been placed as though it was coming from my eyes, splashed all around my whole "eye" area. From my eyebrows to the middle of my nose . however my actual nose was not covered. Only the area between my eyes, it was quite cool, really.  
  
I turned and looked at the owner, smirking at him. He obviously thought I was from some sort of a cult. Well, I wouldn't necissarily call the dead a cult . but he was pretty close. I slowly walked up to him, thinking over and over in my head how much power I really had. I was invincable.  
  
"How much torture will it take for me to get free clothes?" I spoke mockingly to him, though he took in every word I said.  
  
"NOTHING!" he shouted.  
  
I smiled and walked over and quickly grabbed some clothes. With that I bowed to him, teasingly as you could say, and walked away with the crow still perched on my shoulder.  
  
I walked into a dark alley and quickly changed. It looked as though I had grabbed a baggy, dark green shirt and blackpants. I also grabbed a long, beige jacket. It would keep me warm. Though it wasn't made of whool or anything, it was made of the same, thin material as the shirt I managed to snag.  
  
Now that I had pretty much gotten everything I needed, I realized that I had to get someone's help on how to find my murderer. That's what I was brought back for, of course. Someone was out there running loose, killing. Only he and the great gods knew if he had killed anyone else. Then again, how was I to know if he was the only one when it came to my brother's death and mine? It was going to be tricky. Then, realizing that Celena and Allen had exited when it had just taken place, I knew they must have seen someone or something. So, I had to go to the castle. Only I was praying that she be still there.  
  
***  
  
I had easily slipped into the castle grounds. The bird of course followed me there. I just had no idea where to start looking for Celena's room. Then again, I had until aproximately an hour . all of the castle lights had not gone out yet, meaning that everyone was still awake.  
  
It took me a while to find Celena's bedroom . but it was easy enough to break into. It had a large window that opened all the way. I had climbed up the side of the wall, which surprisngly wasn't too hard to climb. When I awoke from the dead it was almost as if there was a whole new me. Someone completely different, and I enjoyed this "new me" it was fresh and new. And I loved it.  
  
I didn't have to wait long when Celena came into her room. I sat on the windowsill with the crow on my shoulder as she came in, not noticing me until turning around after locking the door.  
  
Celena jumped back in surprise, realizing quite quickly that there was someone in her room. Someone most unwelcome. I smirked at the scared look on her face; she hadn't reconized me yet.  
  
"Who are you?" her voice was in a panick.  
  
"You don't remember me?"  
  
I was stil sitting in the shadows of the windowsill. I let the crow fly off onto her dresser, as I walked closer to her. She still seemed small, and I made sure that feeling did not come back. Well it did, however I hid it quite well so she would not notice. Instead, I glared at her with hatred. If only she had not listened to me, or Allen had not let that man pass him like he would normally do.  
  
"W-who are you!"  
  
"Come on, guess."  
  
I slowly back her up agains the door, waiting for her answer. It was taking too long, causing me to get quite angry. She was no shaking, afraid of me. It was nice to know people were afraid of me. Maybe she thought she was going crazy? You know, seeing me again.  
  
"I-I'm afraid that-"  
  
"That what?"  
  
"You're that boy . but you're dead!"  
  
"Wow, I'm surprised. You did get it right. Though it took too long, I suppose we should deduct marks from that."  
  
I laughed to myself and slowly paced around the room, looking at all of my surroundings. Atlast, I sat on the bed . taking in the comfort I had never had the chance to ever feel before. I smiled and looked at the crow that watched me.  
  
Looking back to Celena, I saw her still shaking. She was fumbling for the door handle, but I wasn't going to let her leave that quickly. I slowly walked up to Celena, she obviously didn't know because she was in a panick to get out. Just as she was about to open the door I put my hand on the door so she could no longer get out. She turned around and faced me in horror.  
  
"You're an illusion! You're not real! You're dead! You're not alive!" she shouted, as she begun to cry.  
  
"Well, yes I am dead and I'm not alive. However, I am alive by being able to feel and such and well being able to walk and talk and . well you get the point."  
  
Celena slowly dropped down to the floor, her eyes locked on me. I must have looked like a giant from her point of view. I could see my own shadow cast on her, for I was standing in the way of the moonlight.  
  
"You've come back to haunt me!"  
  
"No-"  
  
She then took out a cross necklace that she was wearing and tried to scare me with it. I was dead, not a vampire. I simple smiled and snatched the necklace off her neck, yet doing it was quickly so that it didn't harm her.  
  
"You think a cross will harm me?" I asked.  
  
"I-I don't know?!"  
  
"Calm down, don't act like such a fool. You're too weak you give in too quickly."  
  
She looked at me, still crying. My emotions were coming into play and all I wanted to do was hold her so she would stop crying. But I didn't. I basically told her to buck up.  
  
"Quit it! Nobody likes it when a girl cries. No wonder you're being married off, you couldn't find real love if it kicked you in the ass."  
  
I went slightly off the subject, but she knew what I meant. Men don't like weak women; hence she had to be married off to a King. It was quite funny, really. While I thought that over in my head, I looked over to see Celena looking at me oddly. Well what should I expect? I was dead.  
  
"Who are you? And what do you want?"  
  
"I'm The Crow. And I want your help."  
  
She looked at me with a questioning look on her face. She never did know my name so she couldn't be questioning that. I was The Crow, no doubt about it.  
  
"What help?"  
  
"I need you to help me find my killer."  
  
A/N: Ok people, what did you think? This is only chapter two . and I only have two reviews. Thanks for all your support -_-. Anyways, high school is much different so I don't have much time to update or anything like that. Please enjoy these while you can, only god knows how long it will take for another chapter. See yaz!  
  
=Maladroit= 


	3. A Cold Celebration

They say that the black bird has a connection with the dead. That those who are killed unfairly always get their revenge, only if it was resonable. This bird, a crow, can bring back those who seek revenge. Most see a crow as a scavanger that hangs around all four seasons, but truth be told ... it hangs around for the dead in the cold depths of the night.  
  
Chapter 1: A Cold Celebration  
  
It had been a year since Fannellia had taken its downfall. It was completely restored with the help of its citizens and fellow countries. Everyone had been a little shooken up when the war ended . when Hitomi left. But this story isn't about Hitomi. No, for it isn't about King Van mourning over his loss. Instead, this is about me. Someone you've never met before . and will never meet the real me. It's too late for that. Along with my brother, you'll never meet him. You'll only hear of him. This is my story, the story of me . I am The Crow.  
  
* * *  
  
It was the last night of construction on Fannellia. The last wooden bored that had to be laid down was on the Fannellian castle. Everyone was there to celebrate. It was to be a night of loyalty to our country. Yes, that's right . I'm Fannellian, but I'm not proud of it. Whenever I go to some other country and people ask where I was from, I always lie. Fannellia is a weak country, as for Asturia and Cesario they are strong countries with strong people. Basically, I was ashamed to be a Fannellian, ashamed to be stereotyped just because I came from there.  
  
Anyways, as I was saying, they were laying the last piece of wood on that damn castle. Not like anyone really cared everyone wanted to head towards the bars where they could finally have some alcahol . King Van insisted that we finished Fannellia before anyone could drink. Not that I was upset about it, I hated it when my younger brother always got hands on his alcahol. And only the great gods know how he gets it.  
  
My brother, a sweet yet troubling young boy. He was always stealing or doing something stupid like that, and I always had to take the flack for it because "I'm the older, more responsible brother . if only my father could see me like this! He'd be ashamed!" Yeah, that's right, my brother and I were orphans. But I was taking care of him perfectly fine. I worked at the stables in the castle, I've been out of work for a year, but then again . who wasn't? I wasn't ashamed to be a "stable boy" it was a decent job, really. Taking care of horses all-day and getting a good wage was perfectly fine with me. However, I was basically invisable there. The only people that came to the stables were some of the guards and ocasionally that cat girl named Merle. However, there was another girl who would always come to the stables whenever she visited. Her name was Celena Shezar, sister of that Knight Allen Shezar. She seemed really nice, assuming though. The horses loved her; she had this sort of "gentleness" to her.  
  
Getting back to the story, I was invisable to anyone who came to the castle, an orphan with a younger brother and it was the "official openning of Fannellia." I watched everything with my brother as we stood in the large crowd. I had to work after this, though my brother didn't know. Though, till this day I wish I had stayed home with him. I wish I had never had to work that night.  
  
My brother held my arm really tight; he couldn't wait for this to happen. Well, it was just a wooden bored, I really didn't care. But he did, he loved Fannellia and every aspect of it. The people, the food, the scenery, the dragons . absolutely everything. He even had a thing for that cat girl. I know I sure as hell didn't. I wasn't interested in love, which was the last thing I needed. Some woman sucking up all of our money. I think I'll pass.  
  
"Hey, when are they going to do this thing! I want to go and celebrate!" he whispered to me.  
  
"I don't know, Alex. In a few minutes I suppose."  
  
Well, a few minutes had passed and finally King Van, Allen Shezar, Celena Shezar, Merle and a few other older men walked onto the stone stairs with what looked like a plack. They were really taking this thing seriously. I just sighed and crossed my arms. I wanted to get to work.  
  
There was a long speech about us coming together and working to build a better Fannellia. Well, something along the lines of that. I really didn't care. Finally, they nailed the plack up to the castle and everyone cheered . did I cheer? Of course, though very much sarcastically. Everyone was now making their way towards the bars; pubs and streets just to party. Meanwhile, I had work to get to but I still had to tell my brother. I grabbed his arm before he ran off with his friends. He was going to hate me.  
  
"Listen, Alex I have work tonight. I can't go and-"  
  
"It's OK! I don't mind! See you at the apartment tonight! Bye!" he shouted and ran off.  
  
Well, he had taken it quite well. I sighed and walked towards the stables, of course being stopped by the guards. I had to show them my pass so they would let me through. These guys were the only people who knew I existed at the castle. I saw them everyday.  
  
"Oh hey! Welcome back, haven't seen you for a while! My, you have grown! You're what . six foot four?"  
  
"Yes, that's about right," I smiled and nodded my head.  
  
I had grown a lot over the past year. Physically and mentally. Well, now you're probably wondering what I look like. Yes, I am quite tall . tall and skinny. I have short blonde hair, my bangs usually fall into my face a lot, some girls find me atractive . but I beg to differ. My nose comes to a point, just like every other person in Fannellia, its how people can tell I'm from here. I hate my nose. I have green eyes . and that's about it.  
  
"Well, I'm sure them horses miss ya! See ya later!" shouted the other guard.  
  
I waved to him as I walked up to the stables. However, I didn't realize that someone was following me that night. Once at the stables, I reconized only half of the horses. Most of them were new, or just staying the week considering we had loads of royals.  
  
My favorite of all horses is Beauty. She's a beautiful white horse, very strong and very kind. She also happened to be Celena's favorite, as well and Beauty seem to feel the same towards her. I started with Beauty, brushing her as her coat wasn't shiny nore soft at all. It was then when I heard a knock on the stable door. I turned to see Celena. She was wearing a blue summer dress . she always wore that dress during the summer, and it was closing in on autumn pretty soon.  
  
"Hi there," she said, closing the stable door.  
  
"Are you sure you're allowed to be here?" I asked right away.  
  
There was a breif silence . she knew just as well as I that she wasn't allowed to be here. Allen hated most Fannellian workers . especially me. I was a young boy, only a year older then his sister and he figured that all I was looking for in a girl was sex. Well, I wasn't I was completely different then most teenage boys.  
  
"Allen can't spend his life trying to keep me away from people," she joked.  
  
I didn't laugh; I really didn't want to get in shit by talking to her. I just tried to ignore her as I turned to Beauty and started to brush her again. I could feel Celena's breath on my back. She was so small compared to me and I felt awkward whenever she was around.  
  
"Do you need help?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. The last thing I need is to but the girl who is to wed his majesty to work."  
  
Yes, Celena was to wed King Van in a few months. It was going to be a winter wedding, I was some how invited . but I think that was her doing. She didn't want to marry him, and everyone knew so. It was Allen and those advisors of King Van's for them to wed.  
  
"I had a feeling you'd bring that up. I'm only trying to make polite conversation, possibly even become friends with you. I hate it when people dislike me because of my brother's reputation or what he's making me do. Can you see me for who I am?"  
  
I sighed and turned to look at her. I had to look down into those soft grey eyes of hers. It was awkward and I could feel my heart beating like a speeding horse as my breath quickened. There was something about this girl, I have no idea what it was . but I felt strange whenever she entered the stable. I really don't know what the world for that feeling would be?  
  
"Listen, you're only here to see the horses! Look around and see them! I'm only here to take care of them . and that's what I'm trying to do. But when a soon-to-be royal comes here trying to be my friend it makes me feel uncomfortable. I don't want to end up with my head chopped off because your brother thinks I'm making a pass at you!" I shouted everything, though seeing the hurt in her eyes.  
  
She looked down at her feet. Now I felt horrible. I was making her upset and that was the last thing I needed. I couldn't see her face, but I saw a tear hit the dirt under our feet.  
  
"I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. Its not like I asked for any of it, I just wanted to be your friend, have someone who doesn't care about my future and whats always good for me."  
  
She looked back up at me, tears streaming down her face. Now I felt bad, I made someone cry and I hate it when that happens. I act tough on the outside, just so people will leave me alone, but when I see people upset because of my doing, it kills me.  
  
"M'lady please don't cry! Your brother will kill me if he finds out. If you want to work so badly, here take the brush!"  
  
I handed her the brush so she could brush Beauty. She looked down at it for a second and smiled. Before I knew it, she had her arms wrapped around my stomache, for she couldn't reach my neck. I could feel my face heating up with embarrassment, and it suddenly got very warm in the stable.  
  
Celena finally let go of me and started brushing Beauty. She was a strange girl, I must say. I shook my head with a smile on my face as I walked over towards another horse. A horse I did not recognize, as it did not like me very much. I untied it from its hold and started to feed it. It was quite hungry. While the horse was eating I was checking to see whom it was. Usually, royals or knight's incarve their name on the buckles of the horses sattle. I saw the name all right . and now I know why it dislikes me . it just happened to be Allen Shezar's horse.  
  
"Great." I mummbled.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Celena and I looked at each other; I just didn't know how to reply. Should I say "nothing" when you and I both know I had said something? Yah, I figured that would be the best way to go.  
  
"Nothing, I said nothing."  
  
"OK."  
  
I sighed; I hated having some royal breathing down my neck as I worked. At the corner of my eye, I watched Celena lead Beauty back to her stall. Then, after doing so I could feel her breath on my back once again. I turned around to look at her, she was smiling.  
  
"So . are you happy now?" I asked, irritated.  
  
"Yes, I suppose. Sometimes I . never mind."  
  
"What?" I could tell she was going to share some sort of a feeling with me.  
  
"Sometimes I wish that I had your life. Work every day not having to worry about who you're going to marry or what you have to wear every day. You have no idea how lucky you are."  
  
"I beg to differ. You're lucky you don't have to worry about buying food, making sure you have just the right amount of money for that small meal every night. When you're poor, you have to savour everything you have. Sometimes, people must steal but my brother and I haven't had to do that . then again I am speaking for myself, he always gets himself into trouble. But he's the only one I have, so I'm stuck with him," I think I had shared too much.  
  
Celena laughed at the small story of my brother. I had a feeling they'd get along easily. Alex would be more then happy to befriend her. Well, just as she was about to talk, Allen walked into the stable. Once he saw me, the smile on his face faded away. My smile did too. I immidiatly gave him a dirty look. He saw it and walked up to Celena and grabbed her arm.  
  
"I've been looking for you!" he shouted.  
  
"I've just been visting with-"  
  
"This boy?"  
  
"Yes, he's a lot different then you think-"  
  
"Do you not remember what I had said?"  
  
"I'm sorry brother."  
  
"Come on."  
  
Allen looked at me one more time before taking Celena's arm and dragging her out of the stable. However, a stranger stopped him. This person stood infront of him, in a black, hooded cloak unable to see whom it really was. Celena seemed startled at the hooded figure; I stood there watching everything.  
  
"Excuse me sir," Allen spoke politely.  
  
The man or woman did not move. Instead they shut the door behind him and walked towards me, leaving Allen and Celena in wonderment of what happened. I could barely see the tip of this man's nose. However, I could tell it was a man, he may have been smaller then me (then again, who wasn't) but the body language said it all. Especially when he spoke.  
  
"I have news for you, boy."  
  
"What is it?" I looked at Allen and Celena who were still confused.  
  
"It's your brother," he said shortly.  
  
"What happened to him!" I was in a panick; I didn't know what could have possibly gone wrong.  
  
"He is dead."  
  
I was in shock. I really didn't know what to do. My brother was dead; my only living family member was dead. What pissed me off was how this man said it. He said it in a cool, almost mocking tone.  
  
I remember, once repeating the words over and over in my head, I began to sob. I dropped to my knees and cried. My little brother was dead, but how? It's not like people just drop dead of nothing. No, it was impossible for that to happen. He was murdered, and that was the only logical explination. As these thoughts passed through my mind, I bucked up. I was going to get my revenge on this murderer.  
  
I stood up from the dirty ground and stood up straight. I looked down at this man, seeing a small smirk form on his face. Could he possibly be the murderer?  
  
"Who killed him?" I growled.  
  
"Killed?"  
  
I grabbed the man's neck and pinned him up against the wall. I wasn't going to take this as a joke. No, there was no way I was going to let this sick-minded freak play with my mind.  
  
"Who killed him, damnit!"  
  
"I don't know," he hissed.  
  
I didn't believe him. Why should I believe some stranger who tells me that my brother is dead? But I wasn't going to kill this man. I let him go and turned to see Celena and Allen still standing there. I could tell what Allen was thinking right off the bat. I was some sort of a rough street child that people usually call kids my age. Celena however, seemed shocked and upset on the news of my brother. I had just told her about him, how he was all I had.  
  
I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, sniffing slightly. Celena didn't want to budge, but I could see Allen trying to move her.  
  
"Get out!" I shouted at them.  
  
Celena looked down at her feet as Allen dragged her out of the stable. I knew that man was still there. It's not like he left or anything. But before I could turn around and look to see if the man was really there, I felt a sharp pain in my back. I could feel some sort of a liquid dripping down my back. It hurt; it hurt so much I couldn't do anything. I fell to my knees then to my stomache. The man had stabbed me with a knife. It had gone right through my skin, killing me painfully and slowly. I layed there on the floor, which seemed like hours, but it was merly seconds. I watched my whole life pass before my eyes, like it was on a screen. Then, seeing that man's feet slowly fading away . it was going dark and before I could even tell . I was dead. 


	4. Murder in the Castle

Chapter 3: Murder in the Castle  
  
She looked at me in awe. It wasn't everyday that I had to ask someone to help me find my killer. However, I think by now she realized I was telling the truth. The expression on her face said it all.  
  
Celena slowly walked up to me; it seemed like she would never reach me. I looked down at my feet, ashamed to face her. I could feel her warm hands touch my face as she slowly directed my head towards her. She was going to see if I was really telling the truth. She searched my eyes, which seemed like forever. Finally, after possibly minutes she smiled.  
  
"It is you."  
  
I didn't smile at her. I really wanted her to get away from me. That feeling came back again . I've always hated my emotions. Knowing that she wouldn't budge, I decided to move away from her.  
  
"Don't come close to me!" I shouted.  
  
She understood very well what I meant. I was ashamed to really let anyone see me this way. Especially some girl who was afraid of me. I felt like a monster. I looked down at Celena; she kept looking at me in sympathy.  
  
"Don't even look at me!"  
  
I turned away, hoping she still wasn't looking at me. I knew I sounded like an eight-year-old child, but I really could not blame her. We stood there in silence for a few minutes. Until finally, Celena broke it.  
  
"I'll help you. I understand why you want to find your killer. I'd be more then happy to."  
  
I looked at her, shocked at her answer. I didn't really expect her to help, I thought she would say no because of who I was. Well, more like what I was.  
  
"Good. Because I will kill anyone and anything who stands in my way. Even you, if you had said no."  
  
"But wouldn't you be taking innocent lives-"  
  
"No. Don't make me argue with you. It's not what I came here for."  
  
"Alright."  
  
I was about to leave when all of a sudden I felt sick. My head was spinning as different pictures started to appear. I could see masked men in a royal bedroom . however it was not at this Fannellian castle. It looked as though it may have been in the Asturian castle. As I looked over at the surroundings, I could see a girl. She was sleeping, almost as if dead . that was just it. I looked back at the masked men, blood covering their hands. Then back at the girl, I realized it was Princess Millerna and she was bleeding from her stomach as a knife was still cut into it. Princess Millerna had been murdered, and it looked like the one of the men was the same man who murdered me.  
  
I snapped out of whatever it had been. Then, thinking for a while I realized it wasn't a dream. It was a vision . more like a screen of what had just happened. The same men, who killed my brother and I, had murdered Princess Millerna that night.  
  
"Are you alright?" Celena asked me.  
  
I looked at her and smirked. She had no idea what had just happened to me, nor to her friend Millerna. Then again, it was my job to stop these people. What bothered me the most was why they murdered my brother, Millerna and I? What connection did we have that would make some strangers kill us? I knew nothing of any type of plan, nor did my brother. And only the great gods know if Millerna did.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"You'll find out in the morning."  
  
Celena looked away from me for a slight second. She turned around to ask another question, but I had already left. How I left, I cannot tell you.  
  
***  
  
It didn't take me long to get to Asturia. I knew the killers were close by since Millerna was murdered just last night. Soldiers were everywhere. And everywhere, I literally mean. It was hard to get into the castle without being caught, but I managed to find some "secrete" passages all thanks to that bird.  
  
I walked through the dark tunnels, taking in everything I could see. From symbols to vines growing over the darkened walls, I would remember everything in this tunnel. I was quite observant. In other words, I took in everything for a reason . I may need the signals at one point.  
  
It took only a few minutes to get to Millerna's bedroom, for being dead gave you un-imaginable abilities. From being able to move as quick as a cat, to being everywhere at anytime. Confusing isn't it? Well, it's supposde to be.  
  
Guards surrounded the castle, wherever you went they were there. I almost felt as though I should run away . run away from everything, I was back so why not? But I knew that these strangers would kill more people. Alex, Millerna and I were obviously not going to be their only victims.  
  
It turned out that the tunnels led to Princess Millerna's room. She must have used them to escape to visit her outside friends ocasionally . well those men must have found it as well. However, knowing I was right behind a wall that led to the Princess's room meant that I could hear every little word those people said.  
  
Listening hard on the many conversations that were going on . I could hear one particularily loud voice . and it was familiar. Too familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on it. I stood behind that thin wall listening when I heard my voice come up.  
  
"Well, your Majesty . you may not take me seriously on this, but living here on Gaea it should not come as a surprise. Someone obviously wanted to kill Millerna for some odd aparent reason, meaning that they would do ANYTHING to destroy this young girl's life. It was a black witch of course. That black witch brought back a young man from the dead-"  
  
"What 'young man' would this be?" interrupted King Aston.  
  
"Well . a young man was killed not too long ago back in Fannellia. He was a stable boy; most people called him by his family name. It's a familiar name to you, King Aston. I dare you to guess what it was."  
  
King Aston was pondering about this one. So many people he knew and hated. So many, probably too many to count. Then, after pondering for a minute or so King Aston asked for a clue.  
  
"What's the first letter of the name?"  
  
"C"  
  
"Corvis."  
  
This made me wonder how he knew my family name, more like how he knew it so well. My father never worked outside of Fannellia . well of what I knew. My brother obviously did not know the King, nor did I. And from what I know my mother had never met the King of Asturia either. Either way, it was most likely that King Aston was an enemy of my family.  
  
"Both boys killed?" King Aston asked the man.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alex and Rice?"  
  
"Yes, your majesty."  
  
"Well, I knew that Rice boy was a young, handsome fellow . same with his brother, so to speak. Why were they murdered?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
What striked me as odd was that King Aston mentioned my brother's name and my name after the man said "a young man". My brother was still a boy, so I was obviously the young man. However, he asked if both of us were killed when the keywords this man had said was "A". Certainly not "they". It was quite odd. But what worried me the most was that he knew our family name, let alone my family. I wondered what reputation my family had with the King.  
  
"Anyways, get on with your story."  
  
"Well, we have reason to believe this because we found Rice Corvis's grave smashed to pieces, with the body literally taken out of it. We also found footprints leading out of the grave too. It was surely a black witch who resurected him from his grave. Now, we need to find the witch and Rice before it's too late."  
  
Silence was all I heard. Obiovusly the King was taking this all in and eating it up. My eyes glared into the wall, wishing that the King would die right there on the spot. Obviously my family had a bad reputation with the man.  
  
"I'll take your word for it. Anything can happen here on Gaea now a days can't they? Find the boy and the witch. I'm sure a dead boy who is six feet tall wouldn't be hard to spot. It's the witch I'm worried about. "  
  
"Right away sir!"  
  
I glared once again at the wall. Someone controlling me? Ha, that was a new one. I was controlling myself, and that was it. However, now I knew what I had to do. I had to find out why they were blaming Millerna's death on my family? And why would anyone want to murder Millerna?  
  
A/N: I know . pathetic name for him. Rice Corvis. Well, I took the last name from the third crow . The Crow: Salvation. The guy who died in that one, his name was Alex (or Eric?) Corvis, which I did not find out until the other day. Rice, I got from my "Interview with a Vampire" book, I was looking at it and pondering on what name I should pick, so I looked at the author's name "Ann Rice" and chose it. Anyways, you review I write. Enjoy!  
  
=Maladroit= 


	5. Imagine

Chapter 4: Imagine  
  
Celena stood infront of her many friends at the Fannellian castle; still she could not believe the news she had just heard. Princess Millerna, her only female friend, was dead. Everyone on Gaea was strucken with great shock, seeing that the least expected royal had been killed. A great load of Gaean's figured either King Aston or King Van were to take the plunge first because of their great stupidity and their problems with patience. So . everyone of course figured they'd be killed. Patience is a virtue isn't it?  
  
Van sat in his throne, unsure of what to really say. Of course this was completely unexpected, especially for him. Three murders in the same week, pretty unusual for Gaea, that was for sure. The only time there had ever had so many killings was when Zaibach was still around. Whores and innocent children, whom were mostly girls, would disapear, as their bodies would be found months later.  
  
That has not happened for a long time, Gaea no longer lives in fear of the great Zaibach Empire. Children no longer have horrid nightmares about a soldier coming and taking their family away, or burning down their beloved city. I have to admit even I was scared at times. I had no way of protecting my little brother besides my father's old knife, of which I still have. It was rusty, however making it much more dangerous. If a rusty knife were to ever cut into your skin . for sure you would have a most dangerous infection.  
  
After everyone was finished crying over their loss, I decided to pay Celena another visit that night. I would only come to her at night, for it seemed to fit the right position.  
  
I waited in the garden, as my crow went up to get her. As soon as Celena saw him, she knew I was waiting for her. Not only that, but she had been trying to reach me all day. It wasn't easy reaching me; I had to hide . blend in with my surroundings. I couldn't walk out in the middle of the street in broad daylight, it would be like telling everyone I'm back from the dead, come and burn my pale, dead flesh.  
  
Dead, all day I kept thinking about what I was. If I would return to a deep slumber once my conflict was over. Would I live an eternity of loneliness for I could not love another, I could not bring happiness, provide children . nothing. I was a waste of flesh, not worth being brought back. I felt a sad, cold depression. What scared me the most was if I had the chance, would I be able to love? Would my dead heart give me the chance?  
  
I really am pathetic. I never thought of love until that very day. It never ocurred to me how short life could be, or was. Being who I was it was different, I could walk, talk and breathe. But I could not show feelings from sympathy to love.  
  
After snapping out of my darkened thoughts, I noticed Celena was on her way to greet me. Well, she seemed as though she had been crying for quite some time. Old tear marks stained her face, showing her sorrow for the loss of her friend. Showing a feeling.  
  
"Sorry I took so long," sniffed Celena.  
  
I understood completely, for I was not going to tell her so.  
  
"Whatever, next time don't be late. I haven't got time for this."  
  
"I understand."  
  
I started to walk; knowing Celena would follow behind me. I was going to bring her into the forest so we could talk privately and not worry about eavesdroppers coming from the castle. After venturing into the forest for about five minutes, we reached a tree stub of which Celena sat on.  
  
"What did you need?" Celena asked, obviously terrified of her surroundings.  
  
"." I did not answer her.  
  
". Millerna?"  
  
"I told you."  
  
"I had no idea that-"  
  
"Don't under-estimate life, Celena. You're amoung the lucky ones who have a good life," I growled.  
  
She looked away, more tears streaming down her face. It seemed as though every time we met she would cry. Now do you understand how much sorrow I bring to people? If you don't, you better start from the beginning of this story.  
  
"Sometimes I . sometimes I just want to . want to . die." she confessed.  
  
Die? Was she crazy, I wondered if she understood the hell that I was going through. Then again, only the great gods know if she would end up like me. Either way, being dead would cause others to mourn over her, giving them sorrow just like I seem to be able to give quite often.  
  
"You don't want to die."  
  
"Yes . yes I do!"  
  
This enraged me! Here she was, unsure of what death was really like. Well I was going to show her, show her how much pain there is to go through. I quickly grabbed her, forcing her to stand up. She cried even more, afraid I was going to hurt her . I was going to be rough of course but I was not going to hurt her.  
  
I put my hands on her eyes, blocking out any light from her reality. I was going to bring her into my world.  
  
"Can you see anything?" I growled.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Good. Let me show you what it is like to die. Let me show you death and it's consequences!"  
  
I pushed my memories into her head, letting her see everything that had happened to Millerna and I. I showed her how exactly I died. Not only did I show her, but also I let her feel the pain, feel the knife itch into my back killing off all of my life. It's amazing how one simple knife can take away a life.  
  
"Do you feel it?!" I yelled.  
  
"Yes! . Yes I . I do! . Aaah!"  
  
She screamed as she could feel it dig into her back. This was an illusion for her it would never happen, no blood or anything . just the pain.  
  
"Please make it stop!" she cried.  
  
"I'm not done yet!"  
  
Again, I showed her some more of the pain of the death. I let her see Millerna's death, the struggle she went through to stay alive . to stay alive for her friends, family and people. Celena screamed again in pain. Atlast, I let her go as she fell to the ground crying.  
  
"Do you still want to die?" I asked.  
  
She said nothing as I glared at her. Celena was terrified of me now; I wasn't so sure if that was such a good thing, or even a bad thing.  
  
"Y-you've . y-you've changed." stuttered Celena.  
  
"That's just it . I'm dead."  
  
I knelt down beside her as she layed down on her side, not sure what to do. It seemed as though she was in shock. Her eyes were wide open as her breathing quickened. Something wasn't right about this.  
  
"I feel sick!"  
  
"Wh-"  
  
Before I could even ask anything she had thrown up. It was a good thing I was sitting where I was, for she missed me by a few inches. Celena seemed tired and exhausted. She was most definatly going to sleep like a baby that night. After waiting for a minute, Celena rolled onto her back looking up at the blackened sky.  
  
"Better?" I asked.  
  
"A little."  
  
I sighed as I sat down, my heels sitting on the ground as I brought my knees up and I rested my hands on the ground. I watched Celena breathe in and out for minutes. It was calming, really. Watching her.  
  
"Now do you understand?"  
  
She looked at me, realizing I broke the silence with the question she was most dreading. Celena sat up and looked at me in the eyes. Before she said anything, she hugged me . just like she did before, only this time it felt as though she would never let go.  
  
"I don't want to die for a very long time." she whispered.  
  
"Good, you should be happy to have life. Everyone takes it for granted by testing it."  
  
"I know. And I had no idea what you went through, all of that pain."  
  
"No one knows what I'm going through Celena. I get to spend the rest of my time here searching for killers . and only the great gods know if I will still be here after I do so. My life was short, and so is my death . take nothing for granted."  
  
Celena nodded her head in agreement as she turned her head to look into my eyes. I knew she could see right through me. She read through my eyes as if a mirror to my mind.  
  
"I think I should go now . we'll meet again here, tomorrow night?"  
  
"Sure," I replied.  
  
With that, we both stood up to go our separate ways. However, before Celena left she decided to kiss me. It was a quick peck on the lips, but still it was a kiss. It felt strange; I didn't know how to react to it. Before I could even say anything, Celena was already running back to the Fannellian castle.  
  
A/N: Ok, so that was chapter 4 I think? I don't know . lol I read your review Harmony . its spelled Lestat. And I wouldn't think of that name. However, the main character in "Interview with a Vampire" is not Lestat, but Louis. Anyways, Rice is not a vampire, he's "The Crow" dead, but still not a vampire. So if half way through my story starts to make absolutely no sense at all . I was hit like 5 times on the head and slapped 2 times in school yesterday. I HATE soccer, and my friend slapped me cuz she thought I was going to tell Jimmy Joli that she liked him (yes, that's his name "jimmy joli") and even after I decided I wasn't she slapped me, so then I told him. And then for no aparent reason my other friend slapped me. And then I got hit with a soccer ball twice, hit with a dictionary, hit with a pen and hit with a ruler. So my mind is a little boggled right now. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm really tired now, so yeah.  
  
=Maladroit= 


	6. The Virgin Crow

Chapter 5: The Virgin Crow  
  
I walked slowly home that night, wishing only to rest. As I walked down the streets of Fannellia, I noticed that those who had been "partying" the night I had been awken, they were out again. Instantly, they reminded me of my brother. How my brother always wanted to go out and be with these people, and how he did go out and be with these people. It upset me, of course.  
  
What bothered me about these people the most was that they showed nothing but lust for one another. It was quite sick. Whores and pimps walked around, practically wearing nothing, as I dodged hoping to be left alone by them. The last thing that I needed was to try and be suduced by a whore. So I decided to take the alleys home. It was quicker as well.  
  
As I walked behind the newly built buildings I noticed they already seemed dirty as though they had been up for years. I had to admit, it was quite odd but I didn't really keep that on my mind. What did take me out of that transe however was when I heard some screaming. Of course I figured some girl . and well you get the point. But then I heard a real scream, a cry for help.  
  
Quickly I followed the cries down towards one of the dead ends to find out who was in trouble. You would not believe what I saw by the time I reached that girl. I thought these "things" only existed in books, they were legends but right before my eyes I was proven wrong.  
  
Right before me, holding a dead girl in his arms was a vampire. He saw me and threw the girl to the ground, slowly walking up to me. I looked at him in digust yet in a shocked expression as well.  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have here? Hmm . a boy who wants to be a hero? May as well back off, I've delt with many of those and they never win," he hissed.  
  
I had no idea what he was talking about. I looked at the girl, obviously now dead . obivously she was a whore, which meant nothing to me. Why should I care for a girl who gets paid to risk the fact of which she may get murdered on the job?  
  
"You're mistaken," it was all I said.  
  
"Mistaken? That's a new one, I've never been "mistaken" before."  
  
He looked me up and down, circling me like I was his prey or something of the sort. I could feel his eyes burning into me; he was obviously no human that I knew of. He bared his fangs, trying to scare me of course. I wasn't afraid, I was already dead, what harm could he do to me?  
  
"You're not an ordinary boy. There's something different about you." He then faced me, still baring his fangs.  
  
I looked at him; a blank expression painted on my face as I then studied him. He had long silver hair that tied into a ponytail at his back. He wore normal black paints along with a black shirt. Over him, he wore a long, black jacket. Similar to mine, however mine was brown.  
  
"How'd you guess?" I asked.  
  
He sniffed the air; I had no idea what he was trying to do. Then he smiled, and put a hand on my shoulder, laughing slightly. Smaller then me, I obviously noticed. He looked up at me and smirked.  
  
"You're dead too!"  
  
"You're a vampire . right?" I had to make things clear.  
  
"Of course. But you're obviously not. I noticed you're quite pale, but these marks on your face aren't any marks of a vampire . tell me, tell me your story. What type of dead are you, exactly?"  
  
He slowly walked back and sat on a wooden box, interested to hear my story. I wasn't interested in telling him my story, but I may as well tell me before he started to suggest I might even be alive.  
  
"A crow . I'm The Crow. I was killed, murdered by an unknown source. The same source who murdered Princess Millerna-"  
  
"Ah yes, I heard about the death of the Princess. Such a pity, I wish I had done it myself, but her blood was pure. I only drink from the sinful blood. But anyways, go on," he insisted.  
  
"Well, I was brought back from the dead, and I must find my murderer. That is all I know . it's not like theres something that can tell you every single detail. I just know I must set the wrong things right . but why are you so interested in this?"  
  
"I don't meet very many crows young man. I consider this an honour. I sincerely hope none of the people I kill come back like you."  
  
"I hardly doubt-"  
  
"Anyways, my name is Mauvais. And your's is . asuming you have another name besides "The Crow"?"  
  
"Rice Corivis."  
  
"Nice to meet you Rice Corvis. Odd name really. So tell me, are you any way close to your killer?"  
  
"Possibly. Why did you murder that girl?" I pointed to the dead body.  
  
"She's a waste of flesh. Plus, I need the blood to live. What do you need to live? Food, or blood like I need?"  
  
"The blood of my killer." I retorted.  
  
"I like your thinking. Well, my dear Crow! I shall help you find your killer, and then we shall go our separate ways. I haven't had a good hunt in a long time." said Mauvais.  
  
I smirked; more help would be fine. After thinking of the bloody death of my killer, I was snapped out of my daydreaming by the arm around my neck leading me towards the streets. Mauvais decided to take the streets to go somewhere, obviously not my home.  
  
"Where are we going?" I snapped.  
  
"Well, my young friend I am taking you to a feeding. You have immense strength that you don't even know about, so you're going to help me feed. Plus you're a handsome young man, I highly suspect you are irresistible to the women . am I right?"  
  
"I wouldn't know."  
  
"You're saying you have never been in love? Let alone have a girl take you?" he yelled.  
  
I blushed at his acusation. We stopped as Mauvais turned to look at me; he smiled while doing so. He had something sinister up his sleeve.  
  
"Well . now I know why you were brought back," he spoke mockingly to me.  
  
I had no idea what this was supposed to mean! Was I being made fun of by a vampire? Especially, possibly knowing what he meant. So all I could do was blush, but it had been hard to see.  
  
"Explain to me what you mean," I asked him.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Tell me what you mean!" I was now shouting.  
  
He smirked as he walked around me. I felt uncomfortable under his touch. He had his large hands on my back as he circled me. I begun to question his . well you understand.  
  
"You died a virgin."  
  
Again I blushed; I had never felt so embarrassed in my entire life. A short life, of course but still it was quite embarrassing for me. I could hear his evil laugh behind me. I turned to shout at him in my defense but he had already left. I stood there, turning around and around trying to guess what direction he may have gone in. I waited where I was, waiting for him to come back if he were to come back. I kept replaying the conversation over and over again and how much embarrassment I went through.  
  
After about ten minutes of waiting I decided to leave. I had waited ten minutes for this man to return, was I that lonely? I suppose that's for you to decide. As I stood up from the street to walk home I noticed Mauvais had returned with two whores on each side of him. He smirked at me when I eyed them; I had no idea what to do.  
  
"Well, my dear Crow. I believe this is your chance," he laughed.  
  
I had to look at him, unsure of what to really do. I wasn't going to let these girls . I wasn't even going to look at them. Mauvais came to me, as both girls stood behind him, eyeing both of us.  
  
"What the hell is this?" I snapped.  
  
"I'm letting have the time of your . new life."  
  
"I want no part of this."  
  
"Well, I can't have both at the same time. I need your help, as you remember me saying so, my friend."  
  
"With what? To kill them?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
I sighed as I looked at the girls. They looked more then just whores, possibly thieves as well. And maybe Mauvais had seen the same thing in them. It was new to me to realize that Mauvais only killed the sinful. I recalled not being sinful at all, yet I was murdered. Strange, really.  
  
Then, something kicked into me, something I never thought was really there. I wanted to kill these girls; I wanted to watch them die. I looked down at Mauvais as he smiled at me. He saw it too, the change.  
  
"Lets go then."  
  
We walked back into the alley where I had met my new friend. One of the girls seemed to grow fond of Mauvais. He brought her down further into the alley. I watched him as he kissed her, slowly making his way towards her neck. Then, as I watched with the other whore on my left side, I could hear her scream as he bit down onto her neck taking all but the last drop of her blood.  
  
The girl next to me realized what was happenning, her "friend" was being killed by a vampire, and she stood there in horror, as I would not let her go. She screamed and screamed as I finally turned to her, grabbing her neck and snapping it so she died in an instant.  
  
I let her fall out of my arms and onto the solid ground. As she hit it, blood begun to leak from her head. I smiled, watching the whore bleed. Obviously not to death, for once I snapped her neck, of course she was killed immidiatly.  
  
As I watched her, I felt a hand on my back. I quickly turned to see some man with a knife reading to dig it into my back. As I looked down at the man, he looked up at me in horror. I found this night was getting quite good. Now I understood what Mauvais was talking about.  
  
I let the man stab me in the stomache. I began to fake my own death. I slowly dropped to the ground as he leant over me, watching as I acted out my death. Once I closed my eyes, letting him asume I was dead; he leaned over me practically face to face with me as could smell alcohol in his breath. I opened my eyes, quickly grabbing his neck as well, snapping it so he ended up with the same fait as the whore next to me.  
  
I stood up as I pushed the man off of me. I felt good and secure about myself. It was a sure thing now, I was invincible and nothing could stop me. Not even the greatest of all demons. After looking down at the two bodies, I headed towards Mauvais. He had just finished with his dessert.  
  
"I see you're learning well. I take it you don't drink the blood as I do?"  
  
"No, I need nothing to live."  
  
I smiled as we headed towards the streets once again. I was finished with humans for the night. But what seemed to surprise Mauvais was how willing I was to "listen" to him.  
  
"I just don't understand it, my young friend. I would think most boys your age would do the exact opposite of what I ask them to do. From when I ask them to join me, or if I should join them. Or to kill as well."  
  
"First of all Mauvais, I'm not your ordinary seventeen year old boy. I am a young man who seeks revenge. And as I told Celena . I will kill anyone or anything that gets in my way or . as I am adding now, that annoys me. I am at the end of my rope and I will stop at nothing to find my killer, even if it means that I must kill the innocent or the sinful."  
  
"Slow down there, Rice. First of all, too much vengance will take over your heart. Whether it is beating or not. You mustn't let the person who killed you control you now. They obviously know you're after them, so do not asume they will beg for their life infront of you. People aren't what they seem. Humans are indecent creatures and must never be under-estimated. When you asume they are peaceful and kind, they stab you in the heart. When you asume they are vicious and ruthless you may think they would want another chance on their death bed, its not true. They'll kill you before they let anyone kill them. And second of all . Celena, is she a love of yours? Because you make it quite clear she knows about your death."  
  
"Celena . Celena is a friend. Not a love. She is Celena Shezar, the one to marry King Van-"  
  
"Do not claim these humans to be Kings or Queens. They are rude; you shall only speak with them as though you're on a first name basis with them. Anyways, go on."  
  
"As I was saying, she is to marry Van. She'll become Queen of Fannellia, however she wishes that his love would come back, making it so that she would not have to wed him."  
  
"Who said his love must come back for her to get out of the wedding?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Take her away with you. You're friends, she hates Van. Why shouldn't you take her away?"  
  
"Because she doesn't realize how lucky she is to marry into rich. She doesn't realize that-"  
  
"Yes I understand, but you're not getting my point. SHE'S YOUR FRIEND! Of which I still think you have feelings for the girl if she knows you're not "officially" dead."  
  
"I wish to be left alone. This is the hell I've been brought to Mauvais, not a heaven. You're a friend, not a lover. She is a friend, barely a friend really . but I wish to let things carry on as though I was never brought back."  
  
"Well, my dear Crow . you love her and that's that. I don't want to hear any arguments I know an infatuation when I see one. You care so much for the girl that you wish for her to be happy."  
  
I wanted to argue with him so desperatly, but I felt I would be ignoring his wishes so I let his acusations go . this time that is. Next time he brings something up like this, I assured myself I would fight back.  
  
I walked down to my "home" with Mauvais, he insisted that he knew where I lived. Most likely to drop in at any time he wanted to, of which I could see happenning quite a lot.  
  
We walked upstairs to one of those old beaten up apartments that hadn't been touched for years. Of course, this was just a little ways out of Fannellia, for these areas had not been touched. I opened the door to where I was "living" in I suppose you could say. All there was, was a window a very old bed and a fire place.  
  
Mauvais laughed as he looked around. I shut the door behind us. I wasn't the only one living here, a lot of people who couldn't afford apartments or houses in Fannellia lived here. It was for free, and there weren't any managers for the place, so it wasn't in the greatest of shape either. But it would do for me.  
  
"Well, you sure have some style. Nothing personal here for anyone to realize anyone actually live here," laughed Mauvais.  
  
"Not like I'm here half of the time."  
  
"I know that. But still, even my coffin has a little touch up. You know, pictures and such."  
  
"Pictures of who? You're next victums?"  
  
I sighed as I looked out of the window. It was starting to rain and I as getting tired. I yawned, tired of the night, for I had been waiting for the morning all night long. I could feel arms wrap around my waist. Now this felt awkward. I began to wonder if Mauvais was ... well gay. I could hear his laugh, as I looked outside, wide-eyed at his touch.  
  
"You're a shy little thing, aren't you?" he said cooly.  
  
"I uh . I'm not feeling so-"  
  
"I figured so. Oh well, that's what I get for befriending a virgin." he was taunting me.  
  
I turned around trying to escape his arms. But he just rested his hands on my hips. He was small, but still I felt as though he could over powere me.  
  
"Well, I best be going. The sun is coming up soon. I'll be back tonight. Goodbye Crow."  
  
With that said he left. I sank to the floor feeling almost . well violated. I hated this, everything. I brought my knees up to my chest as I layed my head burried inbetween. I wanted to the world to just . to just go away. I was dead to the world, but for Celena's world I was still alive, let alone Mauvais.  
  
As the night's story kept passing through my head over and over again, from Celena's friendly kiss to my new friend Mauvais and how he wrapped his arms around me. I felt as though I should do this all on my own. But I didn't want to be alone . I wanted to be with someone.  
  
Sure I had the bird, but it wouldn't be good enough. I've never had . well, to be perfectly honest with you I had never had any friends before. I had always been alone. To most people I was just the big brother of the little troublemaker . but to Celena I was "the sweet stable boy". And to Mauvais I was the virgin crow . either way I felt whole with these people. Not alone, not scared . whole, whole and happy.  
  
A/N: Told ya it would get a little different. This story is really different from my previous writing, and that's why I love it so much. Ann Rice inspired the whole vampire thing with: Interview with a Vampire. Mauvais is basically my simple version of Lestat. That's right . SIMPLE! And I'm not even half way into the book, so you could imagine how Lestat really is. Anyways, if you read drop a review!  
  
=Maladroit= 


	7. The Cult

Chapter 6: The Cult  
  
I awoke late that day, on the floor. I had never managed to pick my feet up and drag myself over towards the bed, which lay only a few feet away. I yawned, still on the ground as I looked around. Something or someone was in that room with me. I sat up facing the wall, using my senses to see where the intruder could be. After waiting only seconds, I turned around quickly and threw my knife next to the intruder, hoping to scare them. But all I heard was a laugh, a familiar laugh.  
  
"My dear Crow . you are so paranoid. Must you always resort to vilence?" laughed Mauvais.  
  
I sighed as I walked over to my bed, completely stressed about the possibility of a lock on the door. I felt it wasn't needed up until now. I wasn't that sure if I could trust Mauvais . I wasn't sure if I could trust anyone.  
  
"There, there my friend! Don't be so upset! I only came to wake you."  
  
"Try knocking next time, instead of letting yourself in!" I pointed to the open door.  
  
Mauvais laughed as he walked up to me. I stood up, still angry from Mauvais and his intrusion. Then again, I was taking this a little too seriously, but next time it may not be Mauvais. I then realized something about Mauvais . he obviously wasn't an ordinary vampire if he could stand the light. So I asked him that very question.  
  
"You're right, but you're wrong. I'm that extrodinary my dear Crow. All I use is a cloak to hide my skin from the light. That is the only thing a vampire is afraid of . the light touching his or her skin. So, we can get around during day if we have the proper clothing to do so."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Well, I know you're friend Celena is heading somewhere, but where I am not sure."  
  
I looked away from his gaze. I wondered at first of where she might be going . then it hit me. She was heading to Asturia for Princess Millerna's funeral. Without even thinking about Mauvais I immidiately headed out towards the castle of Fannellia.  
  
It took me no longer then five minutes to reach Celena. She was packing her bags in her room, knowing that she had to leave Fannellia, the one place she felt at peace. I came in again through the window after sitting on the roof, making sure she was the only one in her room.  
  
I startled her, of course when I entered her room. She didn't seem too happy to see me, I believe the "tell off" was quite clear for me.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" she shouted.  
  
"Snappy are we?" I mocked.  
  
"What do you want, Rice? I have to go soon."  
  
"Asturia, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes. I'm going to Millerna's funeral."  
  
"When you're there, meet me at the edge of the graveyard. There is something I want to show you."  
  
I was about to leave, this time using the front door of which I didn't want to climb that day, for I was too tired to really do anything. However, before I left . Celena stopped me for a breif minute.  
  
"You're a monster." She spoke through gritted teeth.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I immidiatly turned around, facing her with much rage.  
  
"I know you kill . you kill for fun! I saw you last night! I saw you kill that man and woman!"  
  
This took me back quite a bit. How was I supposed to know that she saw everything . then that feeling came back to me. The one that didn't give a shit about anything or anyone.  
  
"They were useless Celena! Whores and pimps and those who waste their lives about the street! I don't see why you care, because they are worthless and do not deserve to live. The whores give girls like you a bad name . because you're not so easy, the next man will go to them . you have no idea what its like out there. And I KNOW you saw what life is like out there . you saw everything, but you obviously didn't understand a thing!"  
  
With that I slammed the door shut, angry with her . I was completely furious, she didn't understand anything. Those thoughts kept passing through my head, how she didn't understand, she had no idea why I killed them. Then again, I didn't know why I killed them either. I felt like a pouty little child with Celena, she felt like the parents and I the small child who felt no one understood me. My brother did that to me all the time. I suppose I get it from him. Whenever I yelled at him, he would always shout back saying "Whatever, you don't know me, you just don't understand what its like!" I always hated it when he grew angry with me, I felt like a failure to my mother and father.  
  
I then found myself in the forest once again, where Celena had just kissed me the night before. I sat down beside a tree and just began to think of how life was a lot easier when I was alive with my brother.  
  
***  
  
"Just leave me alone!"  
  
It was one of those many fights we had. I found out that he had been drinking the night before and didn't come home until six that morning. I slammed down the pot, of which I was cooking breakfast in, angry with my brother.  
  
"You don't understand what life is like, Alex! You seem to think that life is simple, that you can go out and drink at the age of 13 every night!"  
  
"You grew up too fast, Rice! I bet you haven't had fun since mom died, or even dad!"  
  
"You're right! I haven't been able to have fun because I've been too busy worrying if you'll make it home every night alive!"  
  
"I wish mom were still alive!"  
  
"She would be if you were never born!"  
  
Alex stood there, taken back by what I had just told him. I knew that must have felt like a thousand knifes just cut into his heart. Mother died giving birth to him, she told me that no matter what happens I had to take care of him and make sure he never gets into trouble. I never managed that, for every day someone would bring Alex home explaining that he did something horrible and should be punished, and letting all of Fannellia know that I was the horrible older brother that didn't care about his younger sibling.  
  
"I HATE YOU!"  
  
Alex had tried to run away, but I grabbed his arm and held him up against the wall of the small kitchen. I wasn't going to let him run away this time; things had to be settled once and for all.  
  
Glancing at my brother, I noticed he was crying. I hadn't seen him cry since my father's funeral a few months back. I knew how he felt, for I was feeling the same way. I missed my parents. My brother hadn't even met my mother, and he wouldn't know how to feel even if he did.  
  
"Listen," I said to him calmly yet sternly,"life is hard. Life is a pain in the ass, but we all have to get through it some how. There are two roads in life, the right road and the wrong road. I never thought these words would come out of my mouth, but Alex you're heading down the wrong road! Now get a grip! I'm fed up with your whinning and your complaining . and just you! So either get a hold of yourself or leave me alone, I'm no longer taking the blame for everything!"  
  
I remember seeing the hurt in his eyes. But he knew just as well as I that I was telling him the truth and that I was taking him back to reality. There was to be no more playing around, no more testing faith.  
  
I slowly let go of him, letting him look around the room and just clear his mind of everything. Alex looked over to the window, I expected him to run away, for that's what he normally did. He ran away from the problems and did something stupid that would supposidly solve his problems . But he didn't. Instead, taking me off guard, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I couldn't believe it at all. He finally came to his senses.  
  
***  
  
As I sat by the tree, thinking about the past and what happened I could feel Alex's warmth once again. He was a sweet boy, no doubt about it. He didn't deserve to die, I deserved to die more then he did, he could have gone far.  
  
"There you are!"  
  
I looked up to see Mauvais. He looked at me, almost as though he had been hurt, but I highly doubted that. I must admit to you now . between both of us, he was the biggest monster, not I.  
  
"I've been looking for you everywhere! I was worried sick!"  
  
"Sure you were."  
  
I stood up and started heading towards Asturia. I had to be there by mid day . though it wouldn't take long. The secretes of the dead, if you know what I mean. We could be anywhere at any time if we really wanted to. However, I prefered using the roads like any normal human.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
I turned back to see Mauvais, he hadn't moved. I would have figured he'd follow me or come with me to Asturia. But he stood there, in his dark hooded cloak, as if afraid to move. I slowly walked back to him, unaware of what was to come.  
  
"Mauvais . is something troubling you?" I asked cautiously.  
  
There was no reply from him. Finally, after what felt like hours I managed to get closer to him in order to read his facial expressio. But when I looked underneath that cloak, it wasn't him.  
  
I jumped back in alarm, but whoever it was grabbed my neck with the greatest strength. I tried to breathe, but it felt impossible . While I was trying to fight whoever it was, I was being pushed to the ground, forced to my knees.  
  
"You'd better watch out boy! They know you're back, they know you're coming!" this voice was almost as if this person was a demon. It was evil.  
  
I tried to speak but I couldn't. I tried to find out who "they" really were, but I didn't need to, this thing could almost read my mind. I felt weak, not because of the imense strength coming from this thing . but I could feel my own strength draining from me, I felt almost as if the life I had was being taken away from me. slowly and painfully.  
  
"A strong and powerful cult! They will take over Gaea, and if you want to live again, in life so that you do not have to hide . join us. Join us as did your father!"  
  
This was completely crazy. Not only about my father joining some astrange cult but the fact that this cult was going to "take over" Gaea was ridiculous. But then again, as I was realizing once again that I could hardly breathe . anything could happen on Gaea, anything at all.  
  
"Well . what will it be?" it hissed.  
  
". No!"  
  
That was all I could let myself say before I passed out completely. My head spun around and around, as I woke up with a huge headache . though the real Mauvais was standing over me, hopefully it was he.  
  
"Are you alright? I found you passed out completely!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
I sat up slowly, trying not to stand or do anything of the sort. Mauvais put his hand on my shoulder in comfort, just to see if I was all right. He then knelt down infront of me, studying me and the markings on my neck. Though as soon as he went to touch the marks instantly I jolted back.  
  
"It's all right my friend, I'm not going to harm you."  
  
"It's just . never mind."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"You . you transformed into some sort of a demon and began to choke me, demanding that I join some cult. The strength was immense . I just couldn't fight it."  
  
Mauvais looked at me as though I had been sticking some sort of a drug up my veins. Then, he started to laugh, I couldn't believe this! He was laughing.  
  
"Listen my friend, I'd never do that to you! Now let me see if you're having a fever of some sort, I mean it is quite cold out here and you're not wearing proper wear . so."  
  
"You think I'm sick!?"  
  
My strength was coming back to me now. I stood up quite quickly as anger passed through my veins. How could he make these acusations? But then I realized he might be right when I fell back down to my knees, shaking because I could feel some sort of a cold wind pass through my body . maybe I was sick? Before I knew it, I had fainted.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. It will be the last one for about a week, I'm really really busy. I have TWO Japanese students staying at my house from oct. 29th (yesterday) to Nov. 3rd. So yeah, I'm a little busy with the two girls and homework on top of that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! . oh by the way, I found out "konnichiwa" is not hello in Japanese . most of you probably know that, but some don't. Oh well, plz drop a Review  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
=Maladroit= 


	8. At Peace

Chapter 7: At Peace  
  
I woke up in what looked like to be a small hotel room. I sat up, looking for any sight of Mauvais, though it didn't seem like he was anywhere to be seen. I sighed, and stood up ready to leave and find out where I was.  
  
I grabbed my jacket and put it on as I walked outside to find Mauvais and a few doctors arguing. He looked at me and smiled; though I could tell right through it that something was up and he wasn't willing to tell me right away.  
  
"Rice! I see you are awake!"  
  
"Whats going on?" I said, looking down at the doctors.  
  
"They seem to think you have no heartbeat."  
  
My eyes widened in shock. They could tell I was dead, and how was I supposed to tell them otherwise? I knew nothing of medicine except for certain herbs that would help cure the common cold.  
  
"That's impossible . I'm sure you're wrong and whatever crazy contraption you use is broken."  
  
The doctors - of which there were three of them - looked at each other concerned about the problem and then shortly after they stared up at me. I took a step back as though it was instinct.  
  
"I suppose you are right . however the next time you fall ill come to us first!" one of them shouted.  
  
I nodded my head as the three walked away, heading outside of the hotel and most likely back to the hospital. As soon as they were out of sight I grabbed Mauvais by the collar and shoved him up against the wall causing a loud slam.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking calling a doctor?!" I yelled.  
  
"I was concerned for you, now let me go!"  
  
"You and I both know I'm dead and nothing can effect me!" I whispered.  
  
"Well you were acting strange, you passed out completely . what was I supposed to do?"  
  
"I don't know . anyways, where are we?"  
  
"In Asturia."  
  
"Has Millerna's funeral started yet?"  
  
"It just started a few minutes ago."  
  
"Then I'd better go."  
  
I started towards the door when Mauvais stopped me. He handed me a bunch of old letters of which I had no idea of what they were. He looked up at me, shoving them into my arms.  
  
"I found these in the ruins of your old house, my friend. I thought you might want them."  
  
I looked at the letters, unsure of what to say. I must admit, he was a good friend always looking out for the better of me. And what I did . I treated him horribly from shoving him up against the walls and yelling at him for entering my "house" without permission.  
  
"Thank you," I said looking down at my feet.  
  
I was waiting to hear "you're welcome" but I didn't. Instead I could hear the sound of his cloak hitting the back of his leather boots as he walked off quickly. I did the same, only towards the graveyards.  
  
***  
  
Many people were at the funeral, crying over Millerna as though thousands of people were brutally murdered. I noticed, however that her sister nor father shed a single tear. Neither did I, though I had my own reasons. I was not of blood, close friend or have any respect for the Royal Asturian family.  
  
I scanned from the large forest from who was there to what was there. Something just didn't seem right; almost like that demon or something rather was close by. But to be honest, I wasn't in the mood for looking for it.  
  
An hour went by and the ceremony was over. Millerna was burried; everyone had left though Celena stayed behind to wait for me. I thanked the great gods I hadn't waken up any later then of which I already had.  
  
Slowly, I aproached her, still being cautious of my surroundings. She turned around, almost as though she was glade to see me, though hatred was still in her eyes. Again, I felt ashamed for she seemed like a saint. And who wouldn't be ashamed after murdering people infront of a saint.  
  
"I'm here . what did you want?"  
  
"I'm close . and they're close by as well."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"A cult . my murders are of a cult. They killed brother Princess Millerna and me." though I hadn't told her the whole story and she knew it.  
  
"What else?" she said sternly.  
  
"They asked me to join them."  
  
"And .?"  
  
"I . I declined."  
  
Celena looked down at her feet; it was hard to tell if she was the slightest bit happy or grew even angrier with me then she already was.  
  
"I understand now . about your life. I asked my brother about your family, and everyone else's family who lives on the streets. I'm sorry I didn't understand you in the first place."  
  
"It's alright, it doesn't matter-"  
  
"Please, let me finish! Mauvais, your friend came to me today. He said you fell ill and may need a place to stay for the night so you are not in the cold."  
  
"Listen, I-"  
  
"So I want you to stay with me tonight. You can sleep in my bed while I sleep on the couch or on the floor. I know you're not happy with the way "life" is treating you . so I want to make you happy in the slightest way possible. As long as I can make you smile for a split second."  
  
"Thank you, but-"  
  
She pressed her finger to my lips, hushing me from saying anything else. Once the touch of her finger reached my lips I felt as though I was all hers, that my body was just giving in and would do anything to make her happy. Slowly taking her finger away from my lips, she took my hand in hers and led me to the castle. It was growing dark and I had obviously slept most of the day off . though my mind kept telling me I could stay awake, my body said otherwise.  
  
It didn't take as long as I thought it would to reach the castle. We had to sneak in so no one would see me or yell at Celena because of me. I had to admit, still in her transe I could see that she was quite sneaky and I wondered what she really does when she can go outside without a bodyguard around her constantly.  
  
We finally reached her room, it was warm and much bigger then her room in Fannellia. I could see a large bed and a large couch. Everything was purple velvet, which filled the room with its essence.  
  
"This is my room, make yourself comfortable."  
  
I slowly walked over to the velvet bed and sat on it. It was amazingly soft and comfortable. I felt like I could just go to bed right then and there, though I knew it would be improper to do so.  
  
"I'm going to go and change into my night gown. After I'm done, I think you should have a bath or something rather . if you want to, though."  
  
"Thank you, but I'm fine."  
  
"Alright."  
  
With that, she walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind herself slowly. I stood up and walked over to the desk, realizing that the room was very dark I lit one of the candles that sat unused. Slowly, I sat down in the chair and pulled out the letters wondering what they could possibly be. As I looked through them I realized what they were . letters between my parents when they were my age. They were love letters.  
  
I started to read them, most of them were quite personal and I didn't enjoy picturing my mother and father speaking these words to each other. It felt uncomfortable, I mean these were my parents. However, after reading a few I found an important one. One that would change their lives forever. The one my mother literally wrote in black ink that was a complete mistake . I was on the way. I was to be born and change their lives forever.  
  
I didn't realize it, but I started to cry. I read more letters about this cult my father was in . it was true, no doubt about it. The cult wanted my mother and I dead if they were to find out, he wanted my mother to run but she stayed by his side the entire time. However, still tears kept pouring out and I tried to stop it but I couldn't. As I put my head down on the desk with my hands still on the many letters I could feel a warm touch on my back. It was Celena.  
  
"Why are you upset?" she asked soothingly.  
  
I didn't answer; I didn't want her to see me like this. I had stooped to a brand new low, though it seemed like it. I felt as though letting her see me like this, crying like a little child felt as though any pride left in me was ripped away.  
  
"Please tell me."  
  
"I cant." I whispered softly, looking the other way.  
  
"You have to, you're my . you're my friend and you should tell me whats on your mind. Please, tell me why you're so upset."  
  
I wasn't going to explain it to her through speaking . I was going to let her see the letters. After she read the first one, listening to her gasp and giggle slightly . she asked me the question I was dreading.  
  
"Are they your parents?" I could hear the embarrassment in her voice.  
  
"Yes." I whispered once again.  
  
She continued on reading, I could hear the papers change constantly as she looked through each and every one of the letters. I could almost see the expressions on her face as I pictured them in my head. After waiting a while I could feel her arms on my shoulders as she brought me to sit up straight. It was that warmth again that seemed to over power me.  
  
"Come sit over on the bed with me," she asked quietly.  
  
I nodded my head as I followed her to the bed. I sat on it next to her, trying not to look into her eyes. Though she knew just as well as I did what I was doing, so she brought her hands to my face and held my head so that no matter what I did I had to look at her.  
  
"Your parents loved you very much, they wanted to stay with you and raise you together. They loved you and each other very much."  
  
"Quit it, you make me sound like I'm a child-"  
  
"You are a child and I'm a child. Rice, you may think that everything you ever belived in has always been a lie, but it hasn't. Your parents loved you, that surely was not a lie. Even I." she didn't finish her sentence.  
  
Celena looked down at the floor, then back up at me again. She brushed some of my bangs out of my eyes, trying to get a better look into them. My mother always told me that the eye of a person was the window to their mind and innermost deapest thoughts.  
  
"Even I have grown strong feelings towards you. You're very determined and I admire that. Sometimes I wonder what I would have been like if I had not been kidnaped a few years ago."  
  
"I." I was going to say something, though I just couldn't bring myself to doing so.  
  
Again, I looked down at my lap so I could get rid of her gaze. I must admit, she had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were a gleaming blue that showed much pride yet so much sadness and pain. It was from being that monster they called Dilandau, and I knew she wanted those years back of how she could have developed into a much different woman. But I liked her the way she was, and I was happy that she was her own person and not trying to be someone she wasn't.  
  
"Please look at me, Rice. I feel uncomfortable when you don't," she asked.  
  
She had no idea that I felt the exact oposite. But I looked at her, so she would not cry and would only be happy. For some odd reason I only wanted to make her happy.  
  
"You know what," she said happily," my father always said the right man for you is the one that you care so much about that you'd do anything to not only be with them, but to make sure they are always happy."  
  
I laughed slightly at this, and I remembered what my father always said about women and how you could find the right one.  
  
"Whats funny?" she asked, obviously happy to see a small laugh.  
  
"My father always said the right woman was the one that could make your loins burn . he told me that when I was nine."  
  
Celena took great embarrassment to this. She laughed at it, though her face had turned from a pale white to a light pink. I felt the same way, could you imagine how a nine-year-old would look like when their father told them something that obscene?  
  
"Well, I think our fathers have different perspectives on love."  
  
"I agree."  
  
I felt almost . almost happy to talk to Celena like a normal person, it felt right and. I felt alive, that nothing had happened to me at all . that my life was going back to normal, though of course I was brought back to reality soon enough anyways.  
  
"So . do I?"  
  
"Do you what?"  
  
"You know . do I make you feel that way?" I was taken back quite a bit.  
  
"I uh . I uh, well uh." I had no idea how to answer this!  
  
Celena giggled at my expression. She took my hand in hers and squeazed it, making me uncomfortable, not that I already wasn't. Quickly, I stood up though she wouldn't let go of my hand so I could not go very far.  
  
"No, come back and sit."  
  
I sat on the other side of her, this time so I was closer to the pillows rather then the foot of the bed. She let go of my hand; though I knew still I couldn't stand up again and try to break free of her grip. Instead, I came up with some sort of an excuse that got me absolutely no where.  
  
"Is it hot in here?"  
  
"A little, I guess. But you could always take your jacket off."  
  
"Oh . yes I forgot about that."  
  
I took my jacket off, feeling even more uncomfortable for now . some clothing came off. I felt panicked and unsure of what to do. I should have never said anything, nothing at all and I wouldn't be in that position afraid of what to do.  
  
"Are you a." she paused, not sure if to go on, though she did,"are you a virgin?"  
  
Then I was completely panicked, I had figured maybe Mauvais had told her about that "Virgin Crow" thing he kept making fun of me about. But then I figured that he didn't tell her for he was posing as a "gentlemen" not some messenger.  
  
"Well . yes, I am."  
  
"Oh . I'm not, but it wasn't my choice or anything. It was the other side . Dilandau."  
  
"I see."  
  
"You're sweating."  
  
I could feel the cold sweat on my back, though I was too busy panicking rather then thinking about what my body was doing. I didn't even know what my body was doing.  
  
"Why are we talking about . about this stuff?" I asked as my voice cracked.  
  
"I really don't know. but you never answered my question. Do I make you feel that way?"  
  
Without thinking, I answered trying to get the answer over with,"I suppose you do . sometimes. But now you think I'm a-"  
  
"No! I don't think of you that way! It was my question, I wanted to know. Never think of yourself that way!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No, I think you're perfect in every way."  
  
"That's impossible, I-"  
  
"I don't care what you 'did' I just care about who you are. You're very nice, in many ways that is."  
  
She stroked my face with her soft hands, making me go red. Though this time I made a small move . well quite a big one. I wrapped my arms around her as we layed back onto the bed. Everything felt right as we layed there, and what felt really right was the fact that she wanted to be held. She didn't fidget or anything like that.  
  
All I really remember that night is stroking her soft hair and slowly falling asleep as I listened to my surroundings. I finally felt at peace.  
  
A/N: A little intimate there, I know. But oh well, its my story I do whatever the hell I want to do. Anyways, I'm surprised I managed to write this thing in such a short period of time. Ok, well you guys know what to do.  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
/////The review button is located at the bottom of your screen\\\\\ 


	9. The Death of the Bird

Chapter 8: The Death of the Bird  
  
I woke up in the middle of the night with Celena still in my embrace. She was breathing slowly and steadily and I didn't want to get up. But I had to; slowly I moved her head off of my chest and slithered out of her arms. She awoke immediately.  
  
"W-where are you going?" she mumbled.  
  
"Out . I have to go out."  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
"No, you stay here."  
  
She just nodded her head and rolled over so her back was facing me. I stood up and grabbed my jacket and walked out of the room. I looked at one of the many clocks in the hallways . it was exactly midnight. However, before I could walk towards the exit of this hallway Celena already stopped me. She was dressed, and I couldn't believe how fast she was.  
  
"Wait, I'm coming with you!"  
  
I noticed she was wearing all black, from gloves to boots. She wore black jeans pants and a black stretchy shirt with, of course, a black vest to keep herself warm. I looked at her, suspicious at her outfit. She looked as though she'd been wearing it before, like she was used to it.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" I whispered.  
  
"Coming with you! Now come on lets go before we wake anybody up!"  
  
Little did she know, we had woken somebody up. I would be the one to have to suffer for her damn recklessness.  
  
***  
  
We walked down the streets of Asturia while many people were partying just like it was in Fannellia, possibly even worse. I made sure Celena stayed away from these people as I dragged her through the crowds by her hand. However, what I noticed was that Celena knew half of these people. She would wave and say hi whenever she might have seen someone she knew.  
  
"Where are we going anyways?" she asked.  
  
"Well I was going to go and look for my killer but now I have to drop you off somewhere!"  
  
"Fine then, I can handle myself. I'll cut through that alley and go to Dryden's restaurant."  
  
I looked down a long, black alley to see a restaurant that said "Dryden's Den". I wasn't sure if I should let her walk down there alone at this time of night, she may be considered easy to many men. I had to admit she was quite weak.  
  
"Let me walk you there," I offered.  
  
"No! I can handle myself! You treat me like a child, I'm looking for the same people you are, so quit it!"  
  
She then began to walk down the dark alley, though I didn't move an inch once she was out of my site. It was hard to see anything, the only thing you could see was the big title of the restaurant and that was about it. I was about to walk away and search on my own when I heard Celena scream my name for help.  
  
Immediately I ran down the alley looking everywhere for Celena. I couldn't find her, but then I clued in on her whimpering. Someone was covering her mouth so she couldn't speak. I acted as though I didn't see them, but Celena knew I did. Slowly, I began to walk back, getting out of site from whoever jumped Celena.  
  
Once the man figured I was gone, he walked into the middle of the alley with Celena in his arms so she couldn't move. Celena finally turned to see whom it was, but it was too late. I had hit him in the head with my elbow so he would be knocked out completely.  
  
"Thank you!" cried Celena.  
  
"So . you can handle yourself, eh?" I mocked.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
She hit the side of my arm and walked up to the knocked out man. She slowly turned him over to reveal a very much in pain, King Van. Celena stood back, while letting out a large gasp. I felt like hitting her so much for waking him up for he obviously followed us.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Van are you OK?" she asked.  
  
All he did was moan in pain as Celena knelt beside him, feeling his head for any bumps or anything like that. As I looked at the two together, I thought they looked like they belonged together. They looked like two people who were in love, seeing Celena care so much you would guess they were going to be married or something rather.  
  
"Who is he?" Van asked her.  
  
"A close friend . I'm helping him . I'm sort of helping him find something . yeah, something," she told him.  
  
"I see . but why couldn't you just tell me about it? I'd be glade to help," he offered.  
  
"It's self-explanatory," I snapped.  
  
He looked at me, a little unsure of really how to react. It was a good thing he hadn't seen me in the light, for then he would understand what I meant by "self-explanatory". To one who has been hunting the dragons and . well the dead as well, you'd be able to pick out the living dead from the plain living.  
  
"Celena . I'm taking you back to the castle, you have a lot of explaining to do!" he yelled.  
  
"Let her go, my god you seem so determined to ruin ones life," I was obviously in a pissy mood.  
  
"I don't know who the hell you are, but I want you to stay away from her!"  
  
"Why? It's not like you love her or anything!" I shouted.  
  
There was a silence; I had said something I shouldn't have. I could hear small whimpers, almost as though someone was holding back tears. Van and I both looked back at Celena and she was trying not to cry. I could tell she was a strong girl, but then again it was obvious she was put under a lot of pressure.  
  
"Would you two quit it!" shouted Celena.  
  
"It's hard not to worry about you, for crying out loud you're hanging out with-" he stopped yelling for a minute.  
  
I looked down at the youthful king as he walked up to me, closer trying to get a better look at me. I stared down at him, hard as though if one of us broke the eye contact we would be considered the loser of our "brief" fight.  
  
"You're that boy who was killed! The stable boy at the castle! You must be some sort of a . a demon?" he shouted.  
  
"Wouldn't exactly say a demon, Van. He's just back for some revenge, that's all. Now listen, the last thing I need for Rice and I, is to be guarded by you all the time. So if you're going to help, that's fine but if you're here to yell and scream at him and I, I will not have it!" Celena yelled back.  
  
I stood there, unsure of how to react. Here Celena was, defending me and my ways while yelling at the man who used to employ me. It was quite weird, really. As I looked down at the angered Celena, I saw the look on Van's face. He seemed taken back, that was for sure . obviously he didn't expect to have her yell back at him. I always hated it when men thought women were some object never expecting them to fight back.  
  
He stood up, still unsure of to really react, though as I looked into his eyes I could tell he was angry and there was no way Celena was going to get away with her attitude. To my surprise, however . Van seemed to do something the exact opposite of what I figured a snob like him would do.  
  
"What can I do to help you?" he looked up at him, ashamed almost.  
  
I stood there; dumbstruck . I had no idea how to answer that question? Should I tell him off or actually tell him what he could do to help? I chose the first answer.  
  
"You can help by going away! I don't need your help! And I don't even know why I asked you for your help in the first place!"  
  
With that, I walked off leaving the two alone. To be honest with you, I didn't enjoy seeing Celena and Van together. The last thing I needed was Van to try and be my friend. I liked Celena a lot, no denying it and I may as well tell you now why I left. I left her then because I knew that if I watched the two just sit and talk it would hurt me. Not physically, of course, but mentally. I suppose you could probably guess by now . I was jealous of him. He was a King and could offer so much to any girl he wanted, and I could do nothing. It was pure envy.  
  
As I continued walking down the market streets of Asturia I kept looking for anybody who might look suspicious. I really didn't know where to look and I just wanted to give up. I sat down beside a wall, leaning up against it for support. As I waited for nothing I felt the crow's warmth on my shoulder. I looked up to see it, nipping my ear, as I couldn't help but smile. My only friend was a crow.  
  
I sat there for minutes watching the people pass with others on their arms. From whores to real lovers, I envied them too. People saw me of course, who couldn't help but notice some freak with black marks all over their eyes? However, what ticked me off was when someone gave me a silver coin, thinking I was poor or something rather. I just threw against the brick wall across from me.  
  
I could have fallen asleep there, though the crow kept biting my ear so I would stay awake. It worked of course; his beak was quite sharp I assure you. As I lay my head back against the wall, I closed my eyes just thinking about what life would be like if my parents were still alive. How easier it would have been, and if I'd be alive right then and there while sleeping in my own bed back home.  
  
While I thought about these things, I could feel someone tap my other shoulder. I looked up to see a worried Celena and of course, Van was standing right behind her. I sighed as I pushed her hand away.  
  
"What do you want?" I snapped.  
  
"We've been looking for you," she told me.  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"What's your problem? Why can't you be nice for once?" I could tell she was quite angry.  
  
I stood up, as did she. I looked down at her, finally facing her so that I could tell her why, and make it clear this time. However, what stalled me was the fact that I didn't really know how to tell her how I felt, or why I hated Van so much. So I made it up.  
  
"Do you really want to know why I don't like him?" I shouted.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Because he is an arrogant asshole! He's done nothing but harm his people, his country! And I'm apart of that country and because the way you treat it my brother is dead! If you were like any normal King you'd have a curfew for the kids, but you don't!"  
  
"That's not the reason and I know it!" Celena yelled,"tell me what it is, and quit blaming him for everything!"  
  
I looked away giving me time to adjust myself and tell her why. But something just kept telling me that this wasn't the time and place to tell her how I really felt.  
  
"Well? I'm waiting!"  
  
"Because . because . because you're going to marry that bastard! And you don't even love him!"  
  
I looked away from her trying not to read the reaction in her eyes. However, I could sense the tension between Van, Celena and I and all I wanted to do was run away from her and never see her again.  
  
". Rice, I'm bethroved to him. I have no choice, and neither does he."  
  
"We're trying our best to get out of it," added Van.  
  
I put my hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. She was tensing up; I could feel her under my grip. Before I could say anything else, I heard the scream of the crow, as though it had just been murdered. I looked up; Celena could tell something was wrong. I used my senses trying to figure out which direction it came from. Once I did find out, I ran off leaving Celena and Van alone once again.  
  
***  
  
I ran into another darkened alley, finding my only friend dead in the middle of the garbage heaps. I quickly ran up to it, putting it in my hands, as I just looked at it in complete shock. I felt my whole body grow numb, though it was only in shock . not in the death of the crow.  
  
In the distance, I could hear faint laughter. I laid the bird back down and stood up to find out who it was. Slowly, I saw figures of three men walking towards me. They wore all red with the same tattoos on their eyes. It was the markings of the crow. The red, flaming bird printed on their eyelids. They were tall, large men with raven black hair. I had to admit they frightened me considering my soul carrier was dead.  
  
"I knew if we found the bird we would find you." whispered one of them.  
  
"Why'd you do it?" I asked, hearing the panic in my voice.  
  
"Kill the bird? It's just a bird . why should it matter?"  
  
"You know! You know why!"  
  
I took out my knife, reading to kill any one of them who made the slightest move. Well, they walked closer to me, surrounding me. Now, normally I wouldn't be afraid of these kind of people, but now that my soul carrier was dead and they were the same size, even bigger, I was afraid.  
  
"Now, you've grown to be such a big kid! Remember when he couldn't even reach my knee?" they laughed.  
  
"Aye, I remember when you're father brought you into us one day. You were shaking like you are now. Don't you remember us?" one of them asked.  
  
I looked at them, still unsure of what the hell they were talking about.  
  
"Hmm . maybe this'll help!"  
  
I could feel one of them put their hand on my shoulder as they pushed me down onto the ground. I screamed in pain, their hands felt like a hot knife burning into my flesh. However, as they all began to do this I started to remember things I had never seen in my entire life.  
  
***  
  
I must have been atleast four years old, as I sat on a chair while my father put his hands on my shoulder to relax me. I wasn't wearing any shirt, no just pants and that was about it. Those three same men, they were there too. Only this time, they didn't seem so old; they seemed decades younger then they are now. They almost seemed . friendly. However, they hand some sort of a tattooing stamp in their hands.  
  
"This won't hurt son . I promise," my father was assuring me.  
  
"Why dad? Why are you making them do this?" I pleaded.  
  
I couldn't remember why I was pleading for my father, no idea. Before I could see myself plead anymore, they put that tattoo onto my flesh burning a stamp into me. I could see myself scream in pain as it scorched the soft flesh. Nothing but screams filled the room.  
  
***  
  
I came back to present still screaming in pain while these men held me to the ground. I was on my knees, their strength so intense I wanted to pass out there. Finally they stopped the torture.  
  
As they released me, I fell to the ground breathing in and out so heavy I knew I was going to pass out. Every time I came in touch with one of these people I would pass out or grow ill. I could fill the fever burning in my stomach.  
  
"Next Monday, if you come to your senses, meet us here. We'll let you follow in your father's footsteps in only two ways, boy! Death or a life with us!"  
  
With the sound of their footsteps being faintly heard, I passed out completely . though in my dreams I felt like I was watching over my body waiting for someone to come and find me. Finally . someone found me.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long. I have three exams to study for all on Tuesday. Two exams are in French (that's what you get for being in late French- immersion) and the other in home EC. Plus the day after that I have a math exam and if I don't get 100% on that I'll end up atleast with a C- in math. Besides those tests, I have nothing else to study for. Basically now that I'm in high school . I sort of have a very small life. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter while you can cuz this could also be the last chapter for a few weeks. So please bare with me ppl! Oh and I didn't really edit it much. I just did the grammer/spell check thingy. 


End file.
